The new dancer
by supastar45
Summary: Atemu gets a new dancer for his harem but what is this boy hiding? And why is he even there in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I thought about this at three am… please don't ask why I was up then. Just don't. Anyways, whatever! As usual with me, ooc Yugi. Is he ever sweet innocent little Yugi in my stories? No? Thought not.

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? Was high school musical a good movie? HELL NO!

New slave

Atemu was in the throne room, a long room with wooden doors at one end and a gold throne at the other end, straight across from it. At regular intervals between the throne and the doors were white pillars. Between the pillars sat vases and plants in the order of vase plant vase and so on. Beside the throne stood two people. Seth was at the left of the pharaoh while Mahado was at his right and Isis sat in a corner to the left. The pharaoh of course sat waiting on his throne.

Atemu sat on his throne waiting. There was supposed to be a new dancer coming today to join the harm and of course, he being the pharaoh, had to wait for him to get here so he could greet him. Honestly he didn't see what the big deal was. There were plenty of dancers in the harem so why was this one so different that he had to be there to greet him? He was told it would be explained on his arrival so Atemu sat there waiting.

Finally the doors to the throne room opened and two guards came in with a young boy between them. Atemu looked at the boy in disbelief. He had the same gravity defying hair as Atemu did. Black with red tips and blonde bangs. Only while three of Atemu's stood up, all of his stayed down. He was very pale which was strange since he lived in Egypt. Most people here were either born with a tan like Atemu or developed one over time from long hours under the hot rays of Ra. The boy had on a set of simple golden earrings. He looked at Atemu and Atemu saw large amethyst eyes instead of Atemu's crimson ones. But the most surprising thing about this boy was-

'Pharaoh' one of the guards spoke after bowing 'We bring you the new dancer for the harem.' Prince Yugi of Nubia was staring at the pharaoh with his large innocent eyes. He was the new dancer for Atemu's harem. Suddenly one of the guards hit Yugi. 'Don't just stand there! Bow you insignificant little-'That was the last thing the guard said before Yugi sent him flying to the far wall. The other guard had his sword at Yugi's throat in an instant. Atemu looked down at the boy.

'That was a very foolish move to make against my guard. You do realize I could have you killed immediately do you not?' Yugi looked up at the pharaoh and to the surprise of Atemu, he did not look the least bit scared of his threat.

'Pharaoh, my home, my family, my people, all I have ever known has been taken from me. I am now here as the slave to my greatest enemies. I could easily send this guard to the same place I sent the other. But there really is no point in doing so pharaoh, if you feel I must be killed, please do me the favor and have it done.'

Atemu stared down at the boy shocked. He was not afraid of death. He would actually welcome it. For some reason, Atemu admired him for this but kept his facial features impassive. Seth glared at the boy. 'You should be thankful to the pharaoh for sparing your life you pathetic runt!' Yugi glared at Seth with obvious fury in his eyes.

Tell me, if you were in my position right now, would you be grateful? I am here as a slave to my most hated enemy, the same enemy may I remind you, who slayed my brother himself before my very eyes while I couldn't do a thing. The same enemy who ordered the killing of the innocent people out on the streets. I would be grateful for my death so I could join them in the afterlife! But my living? That means nothing to me now!'

Yugi turned and glared at Atemu. That was when the guard decided to punish him. The guard lifted his sword to attack the boy. He would never get the chance. Yugi may have sent the other guard to the wall, but he was in a better mood when he did that. Everyone stared shocked and slightly terrified as shadows appeared around the guard's arms legs and neck and strangle him. Everyone stared at Yugi who had the Sennen eye on his head and was glaring at the guard, obviously being the one to cause him to be strangled.

Everyone stared shocked as Yugi choked the man with his shadow magic. But they were even more surprised when Yugi let the man go. Yugi let the man fall to the ground where he began to gasp for air. Yugi turned and glared at Atemu. 'I'm not you. I don't kill without good reason.' Atemu and Mahado stared at the boy in curiosity. But Seth glared at him. He growled at Yugi before reaching behind him and grabbing his millennium rod.

'I'll teach you some obedience.' Seth pointed the rod at Yugi, but Yugi stood there not scared and not affected. Atemu stared in disbelief at Yugi. 'It had no effect!' Yugi smirked up at the pharaoh, happy at the thought in his mind. "So he doesn't know."

Yugi looked over at Seth. 'I wouldn't say _no_ effect pharaoh.' They all turned to Seth who stood frozen, that was until Yugi spoke. 'Seth, bow now.' Seth did as he was told and everyone stared in shock. What had just happened? Seth never bowed to anyone! He never took orders! Yet here he was listening to the boy he had just tried to control.

Atemu looked back over to Yugi who just sat there and looked over at Seth with a pleased smirk on his face. 'What have you done with Seth? Why is he acting like this?' Yugi smirked up at Atemu with a knowing grin on his face.

'You don't know everything pharaoh.' Atemu looked at him in confusion. He didn't know everything? What did that mean and what did it have to do with Seth and his strange actions? Atemu glared down at Yugi. 'Well then why don't you enlighten me on what I apparently don't know?'

Yugi gave a small chuckle that went unnoticed. He was amused by the pharaoh's anger. Though he knew it was dangerous, he decided to have some fun with Atemu. 'Oh but then where's the fun in telling you pharaoh? After all, if I told you what I know but what you don't know then I couldn't have any secrets now could I? I can't have you knowing everything about me now can I pharaoh? Besides, it's kind of fun to know that for once the pharaoh does not get what he wants and I caused it.' Atemu smirked down at the boy.

'I don't always get what I want? Well, let's see if I can have that fixed. I will have the information unlocked and what better way to unlock something than with a key? Shadi!' A tan man with a turban and deep blue eyes came from the shadows on one side of the room and he picked up his millennium key. He walked over to Yugi and placed the key to Yugi's head.

Yugi stood motionless and calm as Shadi did this. Soon Shadi took the key away from Yugi's head and stared at him in shock and surprise. Shadi stared at the boy for a while wondering if it was real but he knew that Atemu was growing impatient so he turned back to his king who was looking at him, waiting for him to speak. Shadi took one deep breath before he spoke.

'The key was also ineffective on the boy. I could not go into his mind. Also, when I placed the key to his head I felt… as if someone were invading my mind.' Atemu stared at Shadi and Yugi and tried to process what had just been said. First Seth follows Yugi's commands after trying to control him with the millennium rod, and then Shadi had his mind invaded when he uses his millennium key on Yugi. It's almost as if…

'It's as if you can use the millennium items against the people who wield them.' Yugi looked at Atemu with a smirk on his face and shook his head no. 'Very close pharaoh, very close indeed. But not exactly correct.' Atemu stared at Yugi waiting for a better explanation. What really surprised Atemu was that Yugi actually gave him a better explanation.

'I can not only control the person who holds the millennium items, I can use their powers on anyone. I could use them on the person standing to the right of your throne, on the person in the corner who holds the millennium necklace if I am not mistaken. I could even use the items on you if that is what I wanted pharaoh. All I need is to be in the same room as the millennium item and to be able to either look at the person I want to effect or visualize them in my mind.'

Atemu narrowed his eyes at the boy. 'That's impossible! No one can control the millennium items!' Yugi rolled his eyes at Atemu and sighed at him. 'You really do not have very good listening skills pharaoh. I told you before that you don't know everything and you still don't know everything. You are ignorant to the truth of the millennium items even though you yourself hold one.'

Atemu glared at the boy in front of him. 'Death may not cause you fear, but I can still have you whipped and tortured.' Yugi just smirked at the pharaoh. It really was fun to play with him. A dangerous game but an entertaining one none the less. And it didn't hurt that unlike others who could not play this game, Yugi had nothing left to loose should something go wrong.

'Have you forgotten about my shadow powers already great pharaoh? You really do have a bad memory.' Atemu's eyes widened and Yugi looked and realized. He gave another small chuckle, but Atemu heard this one. 'Oh you thought that was me using the power of the millennium puzzle. No my pharaoh, those were my own shadow powers. I do not need your puzzle for that.'

Atemu looked down at the boy in front of him with curiosity. Every question answered just brought in even more. He ended up with more questions after the answer than he had before it and he was now greatly confused. How did this boy have shadow powers? How was he able to control the millennium items? Why was he here in the first place if he hated it here and didn't want to be here? In the end, Atemu asked a different question than all of these. 'Who are you?'

Yugi smiled up at the king with the innocence returning to those big eyes as he smiled up at the king as if he were a little boy, though Atemu knew the boy was only a year younger than him. 'Me my pharaoh? I am just a simple dancer for your harem. Who else would I be?' Atemu stared at the boy and eventually spoke words.

'Isis, take Yugi to the harem please so he can get situated.' Isis bowed to Atemu and lead Yugi out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Seth lifted up and immediately spat curses out at the boy who had just left the room. Mahado and Atemu paid him no mind and instead, looked at the door where the young boy had just left through.

AN: I thought this up at three in the morning so if it sucks… there's my excuse. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

AN: It took me FOREVER to get back to this! I have five stories to update and I'm willing to bet money that I'm gonna start a new one before I finish all of them Sigh. Oh well, time to update what I can.

AN: Do I own Yugioh? Is the US winning the Olympics? Nope second to China.

A month later Atemu was still wondering about the boy Yugi. He hadn't seen him since the day in the throne room but he would tonight because tonight was a special occasion. It was Atemu's birthday today. There would be a great feast, guest, games, and of course dancing from the harem. Atemu was walking down the hall when he passed by the harem door which was opened slightly. As Atemu was walking by, he stopped at what he saw.

Inside the studio was deserted except for Yugi. He was wearing an ice blue top that only covered his chest and showed his toned stomach and arms. His ice blue silk pants were loose until they reached his ankles where they tightened up. He had bells on his ankles that made a soft sound when he moved. He had his eyes closed and was currently in a split. He got up and leaned back completely until his head touched the floor. His top half was facing Atemu but his eyes were still closed. So Atemu was a bit surprised when he spoke.

'Is there anything I can do to help you my pharaoh?' Atemu stepped in the room and closed the door. Yugi stood up and began to walk seductively towards Atemu. A light sweat was covering his body. He stopped in front of Atemu and he was so close that his lips brushed against Atemu's. He smirked up at Atemu and spoke in a seductive whisper. 'I said, is there anything I can do to help you my pharaoh.' And suddenly Yugi was on the other side of the room in mere seconds smirking at him.

Atemu stared at Yugi and shook his head. 'I really don't understand you.' Yugi raised an eyebrow and walked a few steps closer to Atemu. 'You will have to be a bit more specific my pharaoh. What about me don't you get?' Atemu took a few steps closer. 'You were mean and hateful, then like an innocent little boy, and now your being seductive. All the different personalities confuse me.' Atemu watched Yugi and it seemed for a moment he had an internal debate with himself but it only lasted a second before he replied to Atemu.

'I just like to tease you and this is a great way to do to it. I can be sweet and innocent.' Yugi went in front of Atemu and gave a big bright smile. 'Or I can be mean and rude.' Yugi pushed Atemu up against the wall and held his arms in place with more strength than Atemu thought the little one had. Yugi put his lips to Yugi's ear so that his lips were brushing Atemu's ear. 'Or I can be sexy and seductive.' Yugi used his knee to stroke the inside of Atemu's thighs but before it progressed from there he backed away with his back to Atemu. 'Leave pharaoh, your birthday dance is a surprise and you may not see it until tonight.'

Atemu left to go to his room and think over a few things. Who was this little dancer who could have three different personalities? Atemu shook his head to clear it and continued to his room. He had to do something before he went to his birthday celebration. After all, he couldn't show up to his birthday party with a hard on.

Xxx

Two hours after his meeting with Yugi, Yami went to his birthday party and sat on the golden throne at the head of the table. He ate, he drank, he conversed, and of course he accepted many presents from his people. It was a good event. Atemu began to speak to Pegasus who was beside him at the table. 'So Atemu, where are the dancers for your harem? I hear you got a new addition and he is supposed to be good.' Atemu forced a smile at the mention of Yugi. He didn't know what to expect from the performance but he just smiled at Pegasus.

'The dance will begin shortly. This is my first time watching the new dancer so I will give you my opinion at the end Pegasus.' Suddenly the lights dimmed and it was time for the dancing to begin. Three dancers came onto the dance floor in the middle of the room. They all had black cloaks on and no one could see who they were. The music started and it was slow and soft. Two of them dropped their cloaks and Atemu saw the twin dancers Chloe and Mari as they danced and the middle one stayed still. The hood was over her face and no one could see who it was.

The dancing twins wore purple belly dancer outfits with bells on their ankles like Yugi had been when Atemu saw him. Finally the twins stopped and the music picked up as the middle girl dropped her cloak. Atemu's jaw dropped as he saw Yugi. Yugi's tri colored hair had a light purple vale over it. He was wearing a tight bandeau crop top that was deep purple. Instead of pants he had on a short skirt that only went to just past his mid-thigh and showed off his legs. He had silver bangles on his wrists and kohl on his eyes which helped them stand out along with the color of the clothes. He had a silver band around his waist and as Atemu watched he began to dance.

Yugi did a front flip and when he landed did a split. Without the use of his hands he raised to his knees. He leaned back until his head hit his feet and his chest was arched. He began to do small hits with his chest to the music as the twins danced around him. By now all conversation had stopped and all eyes were on the boy in the middle of the floor. Yugi rose to his feet and began to roll his hips with his arms raised above his head and his eyes closed.

Yugi began to do shimmy to the music. Suddenly he jumped into the air and kicked his legs to the side and everyone thought he was about to land in a split. Something that could be very dangerous from the height he managed. Everyone was relieved when the dancer was caught by the twins and then held their breath when they tossed him in the air. He did three flips before landing on one foot with the other touching the back of his head. Yugi put his foot to the inside of his thigh. While his skirt was short, it was just long enough to cover him. He did a back flip and landed on his feet.

Atemu swore he saw Yugi smirk at him before he leaned back until his head touched the floor. Everyone's mouths were open now as they saw the twins kiss up Yugi's body then stop once they reached hid top. Yugi got up and the two girls began to kiss up his neck while Yugi moved his head so they had more access. Suddenly they stopped and one twin backed off while Yugi began to grind against the other one. Yugi's eyes were still closed but the smirk on Yugi's lips was definitely meant for Atemu and Atemu knew it too. He also knew what Yugi was doing. He was teasing Atemu and as Atemu felt the smirk all the way in his crotch, Atemu knew Yugi's teasing was working.

Yugi removed himself from the twin and he began to sway lightly before seductively walking over to Atemu who was reminded of earlier. He sat in his lap and leaned in until his lips were brushing Atemu's ear. He spoke in a whisper so only Atemu could hear and Atemu could tell the smirk was still on Yugi's face. 'Are you enjoying the dance Atemu?' Atemu would have replied except Yugi's grinding into him made it difficult to even think. Yugi arched back as far as he could go without falling, still grinding into Atemu he began to arch his chest in time with the music while he was still grinding into Atemu. Atemu meanwhile was holding onto the arms of his chair so hard right now his knuckles were white and there were marks in the wood from Atemu's fingernails.

Yugi stood up and went behind the pharaoh. He slid his hands down Atemu's chest, brushing the man's nipples. Atemu's hands tightened again and Yugi's lips went back to his ear. 'Oh pharaoh, your nipples are so hard now. I wonder what other parts of you are hard.' Yugi began to kiss up and down Atemu neck before backing off and moving to the center of the room again. Everyone was wondering how the king was handling the dancer's treatment so well until they noticed the arms of his chair which were now snapped in two due to the pressure Atemu had put on them. If anyone had looked under the table, they would have seen Atemu's massive hard on that put the one he'd had earlier to shame.

Atemu watched as Yugi hit his hips to the music again and then he grabbed the hem of his skirt. He began to play with it, pulling it down slightly and moving it around his hips but not taking them off. The music finally stopped and everyone stared at the three dancers in the middle. The twins who had been dancing around Yugi the whole time had their lips inches from his neck. They looked like they were about to take the boy right there and Yugi didn't help with that assumption. He had his lips slightly parted as if he were moaning eyes half lidded in pleasure. His hands were still on his skirt as if he were about to take it off and the twins had a hand on each hip.

Yugi connected his eyes with Atemu's before giving another seductive grin and slowly licking his lips before the three of them left the dance floor. Atemu motioned Mahado over to give him the instructions he had in mind at the thought of the little boy and what he had just given him for his birthday. It was by far the best present he had gotten in his life.

Xxx

Atemu walked into his room and closed the door and turned around, freezing at the sight before him. Atemu had a four poster bed and Yugi no had his legs wrapped around one of the posters. He was leaning back on the bed with his hands by his head. Yugi had forced a blush to his face a his eyes were once again half lidded as if in pleasure and his lips were slightly parted. Yugi smirked at Atemu before scooting up to the top of the bed with his legs spread wide but his arms in between him in a way that blocked Atemu's view. 'What's wrong pharaoh? See something you like?' Atemu lost it.

He went over to Yugi and pinned him against the bed before smashing their lips together. Atemu licked Yugi's bottom lip and Yugi gave him entrance to his mouth which Atemu began to map out. He just couldn't get enough of the warm moist cavern. Yugi Atemu removed Yugi's top before kissing down Yugi's neck and chest. Yugi arched his chest into Atemu touch when a tongue wrapped around his left nipple. Yugi moaned as Atemu made the left nipple hard before moving to the right. When Atemu went to the right nipple Yugi cried out. Atemu looked up at Yugi momentarily and heard Yugi speak although he was still panting. 'Right nipple… very sensitive…' Atemu smirked up at Yugi. 'Oh really?' Atemu attacked Yugi's right nipple making the boy underneath him scream out in pleasure. And arch his chest as had been doing to the music. When the right nipple was hard Atemu smirked up at Yugi but then a look of concern came over him as a feral smile crossed Yugi's features. Yugi flipped them and looked down at Atemu.

'That was very mean of you, abusing that sensitive spot like that! I'll teach you a lesson.' Yugi kissed down Atemu's jawline and neck, removing clothes and jewelry as he went leaving the pharaoh completely naked in the end. Yugi gave Atemu another feral smile before giving a slow torturing lick up the pharaoh's throbbing hard cock. Yugi went up and flicked his tongue along the slit before licking up the wall of Atemu's cock once again. Gods that felt so good! Atemu was moaning heavily now. Yugi went down ad began to take the pharaoh into his mouth but suddenly got up and put his top back on. He crawled up to the pharaoh and looked him in the eye. 'Like I said before. It's good to know that the pharaoh didn't get what he wanted and I caused that.' Before Atemu could say anything, Yugi got off the bed and went to the door. He left but he did something before that and it confused Atemu. Yugi hesitated.

AN: Well there you go! Tomorrow I will be updating sibling rivalry 2 and the help. Remember to give me ideas on anything you want to see happen on any of my stories. Thanks for reading! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey people! I haven't had Wi-Fi because I've been at my little cousin's house. It wouldn't matter if I did have Wi-Fi because I've been running around with her so I'm sorry for taking so long not being on all that stuff. Sorry! But anyways, back to our seductive little dancer!

Atemu was looking for Yugi the next day to confront him about the hesitation. He found him in the garden laying out in the sun. He looked so relaxed and peaceful from so far away. Atemu got closer and that's when Atemu noticed he was asleep. He went over to him and saw a blush on his cheeks and he was panting. Atemu heard him moan and there was no doubt about it. Wet dream. Question was who was in it?

Yugi seemed to react in life how he was in the dream. Suddenly his legs were spread and bent at the knees. If Atemu were on the other side of Yugi, he would have been able to see up his red skirt he was wearing today. Yugi was moaning loudly. Yugi's hands grabbed the grass beside him and his back arched with a loud scream. His head went from side to side and he kept repeating the same words. 'Oh gods! Yes… yes… YES! Oh gods!' He looked like he was ready to burst when he suddenly woke up. His eyes flew open and he closed his legs before lying back down on the ground.

'That looked like a very good dream you were having there little one.' Yugi stood up and faced Atemu with a calmer expression than Atemu thought he'd be able to manage. 'So how long have you been spying on me pharaoh?' Atemu pretended he hadn't heard that.

'So who was the star in that dream of your?' Yugi smirked and went over to Atemu. Atemu was surprised when Yugi pulled him to the ground. Yugi crawled up on top of the pharaoh and put his hands on either side of Atemu's head.

'Oh, wouldn't you like to know Atemu?' Atemu cupped Yugi's ass making the dancer gasp in surprise and Atemu flipped them. Now he was on top of Yugi, between the boy's legs. He smirked down at the dancer before him.

'Yes I would like to know that's why I asked.' Yugi glared up at Atemu. Yugi may have been under him in more ways than one, but just because he was a slave didn't mean he would start acting like it. He leaned his face up towards Atemu's, glare still in place on his face.

'Well that's too bad because I don't feel like telling you.' Atemu smirked down at Yugi. The boy was rude and he never listened and didn't take directions very well. Atemu figured it was time to set their roles straight. He leaned in so his face was only inches away from Yugi's.

'I don't think you understand me Yugi. I am the pharaoh and you are just the dancer. You do what I say when I say it. If I ask a question you answer it got that?' To Atemu's surprise, Yugi just smirked up at him. He gave a small laugh and shook his head before speaking.

'Pharaoh I don't think you know just how much power I have over you.' Yugi attached his lips to Atemu's neck and began to nip lick and suck. Yugi's knee came up to Atemu's thigh and he teased him. Atemu was moaning at the sweet torture Yugi was giving him. Yugi put his lips to Atemu's ear and spoke in a seductive purr. 'I may be a dancer Atemu but I am much more than that. I can make any man go wild with desire and bow before me with a simple touch just because they want more. Even' Yugi flipped them so he was on top again and moved so his lips brushed Atemu's when he spoke. 'The mighty pharaoh of Egypt. I could have you begging for me right now Atemu, on your knees groveling like some lowly peasant.' Yugi got off of Atemu and stood up. With one hand on his hip he spoke. 'But I don't want you so I won't.' Yugi turned and started to walk away.

'Then why did you hesitate last night?'

Yugi stopped and cursed himself for making such stupid mistakes. First he hesitates last night and then he stops when he should have kept walking now. This was bad. He couldn't run away or else that would look even worse so with a mock sad expression he turned to Atemu and talked in the same way he would a baby. 'Aww Atemu, is your mind playing tricks on you?'

Atemu smirked and stood up walking towards Yugi. Yugi began to back up while Atemu spoke. 'Last night, after my birthday party you came back to my room. You came into my bed. But before much happened, you left. Before you left, while you were at the door' Yugi felt his back hit something and turned around to see the tree right before Atemu pressed against him and put his hands on either side of his head. 'You hesitated. And I'm not letting you leave this spot until you tell me why you hesitated.'

Yugi rolled his eyes. 'Oh please, like this is so hard to escape.' Yugi hooked his legs around Atemu's waist and began to grind into him while his lips found their way on Atemu's. Yugi put his mouth to Atemu's ear. 'Back up.' Atemu found himself backing up, not really caring what Yugi had said. He didn't fully understand what he had done until Yugi dropped down at ran to the side so he couldn't be trapped on the tree again. He smirked at Atemu. 'I told you it's not that hard to escape.'

Atemu glared. 'Tell me why you hesitated!' Yugi's eyes narrowed at Atemu and he snapped at him. 'Why do you want to know so badly?' That made Atemu pause. Why did he want to know so badly anyways? What was so important about it to him? Could it be because he… loved the boy in front of him? Did he want his feelings returned? Atemu sighed and looked over at Yugi. He didn't know… he just didn't know…

'I don't know. Just… curiosity…' Atemu was surprised at the sad look on Yugi's face at the word curiosity. Atemu even thought he saw a few tears in his eyes although he was trying hard not to let them fall. Yugi spoke in a whisper. Not the seductive whisper Atemu knew so well either. The whisper of a sad little boy who's been through so much in his life.

'Curiosity… A warning pharaoh, nothing good ever came of curiosity. That saying curiosity killed the cat? It was right.' Yugi began to walk away but the two words from Atemu's mouth made him freeze. He never thought he'd here those words come from the great pharaoh of Egypt yet here he heard Atemu say the words.

'Yugi, I'm sorry.' Yugi turned around with a sigh, sad look still in place. Yugi went over and sat back down where he had been sleeping when Atemu first found him. Atemu went and sat beside him. They just sat there relaxed looking up at the sky until Yugi drifted off to sleep. Atemu eventually drifted off as well. When Atemu woke and looked down, he saw Yugi was still asleep. He was blushing and panting again and the wet dream was definitely the cause again. Atemu watched as Yugi looked like he was about to burst. Atemu thought he was about to wake up again. But this time something different happened. Something Atemu never expected.

The pharaoh watched as Yugi called out 'ATEMU!' and came on the grass. Yugi slowly woke up and saw the grass that was now white. 'Shit.' He muttered before turning and seeing Atemu's eyes staring at him. He was confused at first but realized what must have happened. His eyes turned as wide as Atemu's as he said 'Oh shit!'

Yugi was about to run but Atemu tackled him to the ground. Yugi tried shadow magic but Atemu's own just countered it. Finally Yugi gave up and looked up at Atemu waiting for the yelling. But instead Atemu just sounded confused. 'You had a wet dream about me!?' Yugi nodded his head and looked away. Atemu just grabbed his chin gently and forced him to look at him. 'Feel free to explain.' Yugi sighed and prepared to explain this sticky situation. He just hoped Atemu's curiosity didn't kill him like it did that cat.

AN: Are you all confused? If your answer is yes, I've done my job! Next chapter will explain this whole mess and why Yugi si even there in the first place. Sorry this chapter is so short!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am sorry to anyone who is mad at me for confusing them last chapter but now that you're all confused, here's an explanation for you!

Atemu and Yugi stood in Atemu's room next to his bed. Atemu stared at Yugi waiting for an explanation. Finally Yugi sighed and spoke. 'Atemu, when my people were about to go to war, they knew our chances were slim. The council and my father knew we needed a way to go behind enemy lines and attack them from there. They knew we needed to strike while nobody expected it… and that's when I stumbled into the meeting room on accident, curious about what was going on inside. And when I did that, they had found their secret weapon.' Atemu remembered what Yugi had said about curiosity before.

Yugi stopped talking and tears came to his eyes. When one fell, Atemu moved to remove it but Yugi caught his hand before he could. Yugi wiped his eyes and took a few deep breaths before he spoke again but his voice was still shaking slightly. 'They faked the destruction of my people and then my capture. I was to come into the palace as a dancer and I was to catch the attention of the pharaoh. In short, I was supposed to make you fall in love with me. I was to seduce you, to make you think I loved you. At first my answer was no. But then they threatened me…'

Yugi stopped and he sunk to his knees while holding his midsection, leaning against the bed. Atemu went down beside him and rubbed his back in small calming circles. He spoke softly so he didn't upset the already trembling boy who had more tears coming out of his eyes. 'What did they say Yugi?' Yugi looked up at him.

'They told me if I didn't do as they said, they'd sell me as a pleasure slave to a local man named Ushiho. We all know him. All that can be heard at his house is screams, begging for him to stop or have mercy and then a cold laugh. They said if I didn't come here and try to seduce you, I would be his to torture every night for the rest of my life. I still said I wouldn't do it. But then they threatened me with something else as well. They said they'd send my little brother Heba with me.'

Little brother? Atemu was told he only had an older brother and Atemu had killed him! Then Atemu thought about Ushiho. The thought of what that man would do to Yugi made Atemu's blood boil. He was going to make sure that Ushiho was sent to the deepest, darkest, dampest dungeon in the palace with the most poisonous spiders and rats. And maybe he would throw in a few snakes as well just so his death was long and painful.

'After I had seduced you I was supposed to get the millennium items from their wielders. That includes your pharaoh. Once I had all of these things, I was supposed to sneak away from the palace and someone would come get me. They would set me up as bait and say I was captured. When you ran to get your precious little one, that's when I was supposed to kill you with my shadow magic… But there was one flaw to this plan that no one expected… I just had to fall in love for real with the same man I had to kill. I just had to fall in love with the pharaoh… And now they're going to send me and Heba to Ushiho. I have five more days to make all of these things happen or else… or else…'

Yugi broke down crying and spoke through his tears. 'B-but I c-can't d-do it! I j-just can't m-make you l-love me a-and get y-you killed! W-WHAT THE HELL I-IS W-WRONG WITH ME!?' Yugi kept crying and he felt someone wrap their arms around him. Yugi turned around and cried into Atemu's chest. Atemu was ready to go to the Nubians and tare a few heads off. Especially that devil they call a king. How dare they do this to Yugi! How could they hurt the boy he loved and...

"Wait?" Atemu thought "Do I love him?" Atemu looked down at the crying boy who was sent to be his assassin. Yugi loved him. That thought filled him with joy. He loved Yugi. That thought filled him with joy but also uncertainty. The last thing he wanted was to say he loved the boy and then find out it wasn't true. That would probably break Yugi. He didn't want that. But Atemu knew a way to tell if he loved Yugi really or not.

Atemu took Yugi's chin and tilted it up, and captured the boy's lips in a loving kiss. Every other kiss shared between Yugi and Atemu had been full of lust. This one was full of love. Yugi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Atemu neck while Atemu held Yugi's waist. Finally Atemu pulled back and now he knew he looked at Yugi with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. 'Yugi, I do love you.' At first Yugi looked like he was the happiest child on earth. But then he looked scared and Atemu heard the fear in his voice as he stood up and took a step away from Atemu.

'No! If you love me you'll be killed didn't you hear me! I can't have you killed! You have to stay away from me!' Atemu looked up at Yugi with concern in his eyes. Atemu could tell it tore the boy's heart to say those words.

'Yugi, what about you, Heba and Ushiho? We can find another solution!' Atemu stood up and went over to the boy. Yugi bit his bottom lip and looked up at Atemu. Under different circumstances, this would look very cute but Atemu was too scared for Yugi to worry about that.

'There is no other solution Atemu. They'll have someone there to make sure I complete my task of killing you. If I don't they'll kill you and me and Heba will be sent away… that's why I'm going to sneak in and get my brother away from the palace… then I'll go to Ushiho and both of you will be safe.' Yugi looked up into Atemu eyes.

Atemu. Looked. Pissed. There was no way he would let Yugi go to that rapist! No way! He would die before he let that happen! He would never let Yugi suffer that torture! Atemu took Yugi's hand and stood him up. He wiped the tears from Yugi's eyes. 'Yugi, I swear I will find a way to save us all. I will find a way to get you, me, and Heba out of this alive and unharmed ok? You will never go to that man Ushiho!'

Yugi looked up at Atemu with a worried look and took a deep breath before he spoke. 'Atemu, please promise me that if you can't save me at least save Heba and yourself. Do you hear me? If anything happens you are to leave me and save Heba and yourself.' Atemu looked like he was about to refuse but Yugi looked so desperate to save him. Finally Atemu sighed.

'Ok little one.' Yugi sighed and threw his arms around Atemu and cried into his shoulder. The difference being that this time they were tears of joy. Yugi leaned up and kissed Atemu in his joy. His arms went around Atemu's neck and his eyes closed at the same time Atemu's did. Atemu's arms went around Yugi's waist and he pulled him closer. The two fell onto the bed. Atemu pulled away. 'Yugi.' He moaned and the boy under him looked up and nodded at him, giving him permission. Atemu went down and deeply kissed Yugi, asking for entrance to the boy's mouth which Yugi allowed. Atemu's hands began to roam along Yugi's body and one hand went down his chest then his stomach and then to his…

(Was gonna write a lemon but I just did so I don't feel like it now… crappy excuse but you'll just have to deal with it)

Xxx

Yugi woke up slowly and felt arms around him. He smiled and giggled as he instantly knew who the arms belonged to and why they were around him. 'I see you're awake now little one.' Yugi turned to look at the loving expression of Atemu and leaned up to kiss him. 'You know pharaoh, you should have woken me.' Atemu moved the bangs from Yugi's face and kissed his forehead. 'I didn't mind. You're cute when you are sleeping.' The two boys tried to stay in bed as long as possible but they eventually had to get up so they could meet with the priests and tell them what Yugi had revealed earlier.

Yugi was nervous but Atemu tried his best to calm him down and eventually it worked. Both took a shower and dressed before exiting the room. They went to throne room where they found Seth, Mahado, and Isis. They bowed seeing their king enter and Seth glared when he saw Yugi behind Atemu. Of course Yugi responded by flipping him off (was that a gesture back in ancient Egypt… yeah sure!)

The two walked over to the throne and Atemu sat in it while Yugi sat beside it. The three other people in the room went over and stood before them. Atemu spoke and explained what he had just discovered about the true reason Yugi was here and why he couldn't go through with his original plan. Mahado looked at Yugi with curiosity and Isis with understanding. Seth however was growling at the boy and before the boy could react the millennium rod had him trapped but obviously Seth had forgotten about their first encounter. Yugi willed the powers of the millennium rod back onto Seth, making him put the item away and keep his arms at his side. Seto glared at Yugi but Yugi just stayed where he was with his head still down looking at his lap in guilt.

Yugi released his control on Seth and the priest spoke. 'Kill him! Kill him before he gets the pharaoh killed!' Atemu's eyes narrowed and he was about to speak when he felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see Yugi had his head lifted. Yugi stood up and removed the golden from his ears before giving them to Seth. He looked down at them. 'What do I want with a pair of earrings?' Atemu looked at the simple gold earrings in the shapes of ankhs. Yugi had always kept them on even when he was in bed with Atemu. Yugi went back to sit next to Atemu before speaking.

'Take those as proof of my allegiance to the pharaoh Atemu. Those earrings are the reason I am able to manipulate the other millennium items and use them against you.' Seth looked between the boy and the earrings and hesitantly grabbed his millennium rod. He pointed it at Yugi and commanded Yugi to stand. He did. He commanded Yugi to walk over to Seth. Yugi did. He commanded Yugi to slap himself as hard as he possible could. Unfortunately, Yugi did that too. Atemu growled and glared at Seth who just smirked down at Yugi before putting his millennium item away.

Yugi got up from the floor. The force of the blow he had sent to his own face had knocked him down to the floor. He went and returned to Atemu's side. For the rest of the time the five tried to find a solution to the current problem but after five hours and no results they decided it was time to retire for the day. 'We will continue this tomorrow.' The two boys retired to Atemu's room and Atemu lay in bed before pulling Yugi down next to him. The two stayed like this for what seemed like eternity before going to sleep. Well, Atemu slept. Yugi turned to look at his lover's sleeping face which looked so peaceful. A tear slid down Yugi's face. He knew Atemu had promised but he also knew if it came to it, Atemu would save him instead of his brother like he had asked. Another tear fell and Yugi gently pressed his lips against Atemu's before removing himself from the warm embrace and leaving a note in his place. Yugi left the room with tears streaming down his cheeks. 'I'm sorry.' He said and then he was gone.

AN: I know this was horrible but I just wanted to finish it. You don't even wanna know how long I've had this thing up!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well, last chapter I wrote a lot of stuff. Feeling revealed, love found, people leaving yada yada. Now let's see what evil I do! MWAH HAHAHAHA!

Atemu woke up with a groan as he turned over in his bed. He pulled the covers up slightly and thought. 'This bed is so warm. But there's something missing…' Atemu shot up and looked at the bed to see that Yugi was gone. But then he sighed in relief as he saw a small bump under the covers. Then he realized something. That bump was too small to be Yugi. Atemu quickly tore away the covers and stared in shock. There, where Yugi had been last night was a tan baby with Yugi's hair and amethyst eyes. There was a note taped to his forehead and Atemu quickly but carefully removed it. He read the note.

_Dearest Atemu,_

_The boy you see before you is my little brother I was telling you about, Heba. I know you promised me that you would save him instead of me if the situation required a choice, but I also know that you wouldn't follow through on that promise. Let's face it koi, you wouldn't even think twice about saving me instead. But it's ok because Heba is with you now. I sent one of my friends up ahead to get him there faster while I get back to you. I promise koi, I will return. If everything goes as planned I should be there by tonight and if not, you are to stay at the palace. Who knows what could happen if you come after me. Stay where you are love, it doesn't matter if I get sent to Ushiho. If you are ok, that's all that matters to me. Please, take care of my brother for me until I arrive at the palace. I will see you tonight koi, I love you._

_Yugi_

Atemu stared down at the note, open mouthed for a full thirty minutes before looking back at the baby who sat on the bed with a worried expression, as if he could somehow sense what was going on. Atemu slowly got up and got dressed before picking up the baby in one hand and keeping the note in his other hand. He slowly walked out of his room and down the hall.

Xxx

Seto, Isis, and Mahado were in the throne room waiting for Atemu. They needed to discuss the plan to save their king. Suddenly the man in question walked in and all eyes became wide as they saw the baby in his arms. Seto was the first to speak. "Whose baby is that?" Atemu closed and locked the throne room doors before going over to the group. He read the letter to them out loud and they all just stared at the baby. Finally Mahado spoke.

"What are we to do for now? Yugi is gone for now and we now have a baby in the palace!" Atemu did the last thing they all expected. He shrugged his shoulders, honestly confused and still in shock. Atemu went and sat down in his throne, setting Heba on his lap. He looked up at the three people standing before him. Atemu sighed and spoke. "I guess all we can do now is sit and wait." And that's what they did. The whole time Atemu just became more and more of a nervous wreck. He went from sitting on his throne with Heba in his lap to pacing back and forth with Heba in his hands. Everyone was getting pretty anxious. Isis took the sheet of paper and read over the message one more time. She turned to paper over.

"Wait! Yugi wrote more!" Everyone was suddenly gathered around Isis who held the paper with writing on the back as well as the front. Isis read it aloud. _"Atemu, I know eventually you will become restless. If you are too worried about me, there is a way to contact me. However koi, I only ask you use this in cases of EMERGENYS! It could get me caught if you use it at the wrong time. However if you must use it, there is a mark on Heba's back. It is a picture of the winged dragon of Ra. Tap the right wing three times and it should bring up an image of me. And try to calm down, I promise I'll back before you know it. If you need to, walk through the image and you will be with me."_

Atemu turned Heba around in his arms and sure enough there as the winged dragon of Ra. Atemu hadn't even noticed it before now! He thought about it. It was about an hour until Yugi was supposed to be home so he should be well away from Nubia by now. Atemu lifted his hand and taped the right wing thrice.

The image that appeared would haunt Atemu for the rest of his life. There was Yugi, naked, hanging from the ceiling by chains. When Yugi looked up at Atemu, there were tears in his eyes but he gave a small smile when he saw Atemu. He spoke in a small voice that could barely be heard. "Please, protect Heba." Before anything else could be said, a door opened and a large brunette entered. He saw the image and then looked to Yugi with a snarl. He obviously couldn't see who was being called though. "Trying to get help huh? To whomever you contacted, if they help you, they will come to your fate. And just in case they don't know what that fate is"

The man unlocked Yugi's chains and threw him against a wall making him cry out in pain. The man pulled Yugi up by his hair and slammed him back against the wall. The man reached for the bottom of his shanti but before he could pull it up, he felt something holding him back. He looked down to see shadows on his hand and then looked up to see them on the walls and ceiling too. He stared in fear as Atemu was suddenly standing there behind him. Ushiho was bound by the shadows and could not move as Atemu went over to Yugi who had collapsed to the floor soon after being let go. Atemu turned to the man and was about to put him out of his misery when Yugi spoke.

"Atemu, leave now." Atemu turned around and held Yugi to his chest possessively. He looked down at Yugi and saw what the picture did not show. The blood in his hair and dripping down his back and then more dried blood caked around his entrance. There were two black eyes on his face and below it was a nose that was twisted at the oddest angle. Yugi's lips were bruised and bloody and it looked like one of his legs was injured as well with a deep slash across the thigh. Yugi still looked like an angel though. And that was the worst part. It made him look like a broken angel, one who had broken wings that needed to be fixed. He looked so innocent but his innocence was tainted by something that should never have happened to him. Yugi smiled up at him as one part of his lip split and more blood poured out. The evil red liquid tainted Yugi in too many places as he tried not to move too much to prevent from harming the numerous cuts and bruises that also littered his body. Atemu was about to speak but Yugi did instead. "Atemu, my people know I am here. They will send for me soon and I will be executed as a traitor. If I am taken from here, they will know and they will know who caused it. There will be a war Atemu and both of our lands have already had enough of that. I am begging you to please leave here before you are hurt."

Atemu's hands tightened around Yugi as he looked at him with tears of anger in his eyes. "You want me to leave you here? You want me to leave the only one I've ever loved here to be EXECUTED! I will not have that done to you Yugi! You are coming back with me to the palace right now! We will heal you and we will find a better way! I don't care if I have to go to war it's worth it to save you Yugi!" More tears came and fell from Atemu's eyes and a few fell from Yugi's as well.

Yugi still smiled up at Atemu. He leaned up and kissed Atemu, but what Atemu didn't feel were the two fingers that touched his forehead until, they broke away. Before Atemu could react Yugi spoke. "Ha a tu na say rat u ka ja!" Atemu's form began to flicker and he heard Yugi say one more thing before he disappeared. "I love you koi, I always will love you."

Atemu tried to call out for Yugi but before he knew it, he was gone. The next thing Atemu saw was Isis, Seth and Mahado who looked at him with worry. He didn't care, didn't even see them as he fell to the ground with his mouth open in shock, or maybe a silent scream. They didn't know. He fell to his knees with tears flowing down his face quickly as he wept there, forgetting the people in the room, forgetting he was a king, forgetting he wasn't supposed to show emotion like this. All he knew was that Yugi was going to die. He wept, banging his hands against the ground in furry and sorrow. Finally he just laid there, palms on the ground still weeping openly until he fell asleep, still crying in his sleep. His little one was gone. Gone forever.

Xxx

The door burst open to the small home and the soldiers came in and grabbed Yugi. The hauled him along the streets while he was booed and people threw things at him. One man even threw a glass shard at him that punctured him in the stomach. The wound was not deep but it did hurt. Before Yugi knew it he was kneeling with his neck out in the guillotine. He heard the man pull the rope to lift the blade that would bring his doom. A tear fell from his eyes but a smile remained on his face. Those who saw it thought he was suicidal. But that wasn't it. He was in love. And that was worth dying for to him. He heard the whoosh of the blade drop down. But when he opened his eyes, he was still alive.

AN: Another chapter completed! I went to my school's football game and we lost by a LOT. Oh well, there's always next game! Anyways as you can see Yugi is alive but Atemu doesn't know that… poor pharaoh…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I FINALLY updated this. Took me long enough!

Atemu woke up from his slumber that had been full of nightmares and tears and rage. Even in his dreams he couldn't stop thinking about how his little one had been captured and taken from him. Horrible nightmares of his little one being tortured, beaten, and killed filled his mind, giving him no sleep even in his dreams. But when he opened his eyes, the pain and sadness from those dreams turned into fury.

Those thrice damned Nubians were going to execute his Yugi! He got up from his bed. He barely registered the fact that he hadn't been there when he first fell asleep so he must have been taken to during his slumber by someone. At first when he got up he didn't know what to do. The Nubians had his Yugi, that's all he could think of. And then the obvious solution to his problem came to mind.

He stomped towards the throne room and everyone who saw him quickly bowed and ran away in fear. It was very obvious that their ruler was furious as he growled and glared at everything and everyone he passed by. Atemu was not mad at any of them but he just couldn't help it. He was just so mad.

When Atemu arrived at the throne room he opened the door and when he entered the room, slammed them shut so hard they fell off the hinges. Isis quickly repaired them with shadow magic while Atemu stomped up to his throne, each step causing a small earthquake that shook the room slightly. Heba who was in Isis's arms looked up at Atemu in fear and concern. Atemu arrived at his throne and everyone thought he would sit in the chair.

But instead, he punched it with a fist infused with shadow magic. In fact, shadow magic seemed to cover all of Atemu's body in his rage. The solid gold chair exploded and when he turned around he began to descend from the steps and punch the pillars, the vases, the statues. Anything he could break he punched it until there was nothing left of it but rubble.

He pretended he was killing the Nubians instead of trashing his throne room and eventually there was nothing in the room but him, Seto Isis Mahado, and a bunch of rubble which Atemu was now punching and reducing to mere ashes. When he was done he lifted his head to the sky and yelled out in the most pained, angered scream he could release until he had no more breath to scream. His vision was tinted red as he opened his eyes when he was done screaming and slowly his lowered his head.

He turned to Isis Seth and Mahado who were watching in fear and concern just like Heba. His look was hostile although they all knew it wasn't the three of them the hostility was for. When he spoke, it was in a voice that was like the hiss of an angered snake. One that was ready to strike. "They will pay. They will pay for taking my Yugi away from me! I will kill them all! Seto, prepare the soldiers. We leave in two hours to ride to Nubia. And when I'm done with it, there will be nothing left."

Isis slowly and cautiously approached Atemu and finally she spoke. "Are you sure that is a good idea my pharaoh? It just doesn't seem wise…"Atemu turned to her and Isis flinched back, regretting speaking in the first place. Atemu was foaming at the mouth and it seemed as if with each passing moment his furry only increased. He was breaking at the seams because of Yugi not being at his sides. And it was getting worse… and worse… and worse…

_Tap..._

_Tap... _

_Tap…_

The soft rhythmic tapping of someone's feet stepping on the marble floor echoed across the room coming towards them was heard. Everyone turned to see a short man with tan wrinkled skin and gray hair come in. He stopped in front of Atemu and gazed at him with his wise purple eyes momentarily before speaking. "You would go to war with Nubia at this time Atemu? When Egypt is still recovering from a war that ended so recently? You would sacrifice everything? You would destroy everything that not only you but your father and his father and all the past pharaohs have fought to build? Are you really willing to risk all of that in your blind rage?"

Atemu stared down at his wisest advisor for a moment. He wanted to fight back. He was going to argue but couldn't think of anything to say. He tried again to think of something to say but realized that there was nothing to say because as always the older man was right. Atemu hung his head in shame before sinking to his knees in sorrow. The anger was gone and all that was left was the broken heart that Atemu had. He just wanted his little one back… He looked up at Siamun with a pleading gaze. "They have Yugi… they have my little one… and they are going to execute him soon Siamun… Please… what should I do?"

Siamun looked down at the broken leader before him. "Go to Nubia. Get Yugi. Decide what you will do from there but get Yugi first. Until you do your judgment will be clouded and very poor." Siamun walked away and left the room, leaving the young ruler to think about the words he had just spoken to him. Atemu went over to his throne and used shadow magic to quickly repair it before sitting in it and putting his head in his hands, trying to calm down and think.

Xxx

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, blinking as did so. He was alive. That was the first thing he thought. He was still in the guillotine. That was the second thing he thought. He was wondering what was going on. As the prince and future king of Nubia he had been forced to watch a few executions but he had never once seen them stop in the middle of it.

Suddenly, someone's shoes were in front of his eyes that were forced to look down. The person went down on his knees and Yugi was able to look up slightly, just enough to see that man's face. Although he wished he hadn't when his father stared back at him.

At first there was silence as the two looked at each other but then the older man spoke. "Of all the people to betray me, I didn't expect it to be you. You betrayed your home. So I just want to know one thing. Why?" Yugi's head dropped, breaking his father's gaze as he stared at the ground. He felt a hand harshly grab his face and brought his face back up to stare into the eyes of his father who was glaring down at him. "You will tell me why you betrayed me Yugi. I will find out by any means necessary."

Xxx

The man lashed out, hitting Yugi with the whip again, but he couldn't get anything out of the boy except for another scream of pain. Yugi was bloody and bruised, with crimson staining his chest. The man was getting madder as he couldn't seem to get anything out of the boy. He didn't know what his sin was hiding, but whatever it was, he knew it would be hard to get out of him. One part of him couldn't believe that this strong willed boy who refused to talk was the stuttering boy he had sent to assassinate the pharaoh.

He was about to give up and just have his son executed as he should have been. But then suddenly the man had an idea. He allowed the whip to dissolve into the shadows they were formed from but suddenly those shadows covered his hand and turned blood red. Yugi opened his large amethyst eyes, wondering why he hadn't been hit with the whip again yet. Yugi's father walked towards the boy and Yugi saw what he was about to do and his eyes widened in fear. "No. No, please NO! Anything but that!" He stopped momentarily.

"Will you tell me what I want to know?" Yugi bit his bottom lip and then, to the surprise of his father, shook his head no. The man snarled and put his hand to Yugi's head and the boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head. The man smirked. He may not be able to know what his son was seeing but he knew it was his worst nightmare, the thing he feared most of all. It only took a second for the boy to start screaming. The man looked down at his son. His son who he would break.

Xxx

Atemu sat on top of his horse with Seto and Isis on either side of him. They were all dressed up as normal peasants and their faces were completely hidden except their eyes. The three horses ran towards Nubia. Towards Yugi. Atemu stared ahead and whispered quietly so only he could hear, "Yugi. I'm coming for you."


	7. Chapter 7

AN

Hey everyone so guess what? I'm going to be making some changes! First off, I don't like this story anymore! Actually I don't like a few of the ones i've written anymore. So here is the list of stories I will be rewriting and for the record I'm not sure how much will change on them yet but I have a feeling it'll be drastic.

Devil's Angels

Up for adoption

The new dancer

What's your number (which I will turn into a puzzleshipping)

I'm rewriting them all but first I'm going to finish come little children. From now on I will try to update my stories bi-weekly and if I can keep up with that I will move it to weekly. This includes come little children which I will try to update every other Saturday, starting with today. When that story is done (which will be soon) I'll start rewriting the others. One more thing, after I'm done with all these rewrites I have a lot of story ideas so please go to my poll and vote on which one goes up first but none of them will be going up until I'm done with the rewrites. That is the end of this too long author's note. The stories will be off my page when come little children is finished. That's it! :)


End file.
